365 Days
by Wingu
Summary: 365 Days, 365 Moments, 365 Smiles, 365 Feelings. A year of memories. Drabble Series.
1. The End

Ahhh...looks like I was wrong. Here I was thinking Shatter would be my last D. Gray-Man Fanfic and here comes the sequal! No not really, after all it's kinda hard to write a sequal when the main character has already died. Nope this is a drabble series the records Allen and Riku's one year spent together. Hopfully, one day, it will have 365 chapters.

Dedicated in part to Tsuyu-Sei who gave me the idea and to the eight people who commented on Shatter who encouraged me to keep writing.

* * *

Dec. 25: Day One

Today was Christmas. It was a happy holiday. Today was the day Allen hated the most. The winds always seemed o blow harder when you watched other children running around with their mugs of hot chocolate, with their presents from "Santa", and with their parents. Today was a cold day. That was for certain.

Allen wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He was walking towards the river. Normally walking to the river was not dangerous. But today it was. Yesterday, it has hailed and snowed. The steps would be icy. Icy step were dangerous. Especially when you weren't paying attention. Like Allen.

Inevitably, he tripped and fell. He knocked his head against the icy steps. Allen Walker was, for the not the first time, surrounded and engulfed by darkness.

His last thoughts were, "_This is the end_."

And it was. Just not the end he had in mind.

* * *

Since the chapters should are all going to be drabbles, I hope I really can finish this in a year. Send a review my way to make my day!


	2. Heaven

Day 2: Dec 26

Allen woke up in heaven.

Or at least he thought it was heaven.

Because, he was greeted by the warm hand of an angel.

He shifted his head to his left to glance at the face of the angel clinging ever so tightly to his arm. He was shocked to see a flowing mass of dark black hair. It was a girl with delicate Asian features. Her chest rose and fell in the gentle lull of sleep.

Quickly he slipped his arm from the comforting grasp of the girl, and pushed the white down blanket off of him. His feet touched the wooden icy wooden floor and he slinked towards the door. He took one glance back at the bronze bed with its fluffy white blankets, puffy pillows and the sleeping angel. And he looked back at the brass knob in front of him. He reached his hand out and opened the door.

Without looking up, Allen ran out into what seemed to be a hallway. He glanced out the window and saw snow falling. So it snowed in heaven too. He turned on his heal and ran down the hallway while keeping his eyes on the floor.

_**Thud**_

Allen collided with something. He looked up while rubbing his head. A man looked back down at him. They stared at each other for what seemed, to Allen, like an eternity. And finally the man spoke three words.

"You. Bed. Now."

Obediently, Allen walked back into the room and lie down in the bed. Mana pulled the white down blanket over him and shut the door with a click.

Soft hands found his palm and grasped them. A smooth check rested itself against the rough red skin known as Allen's left arm. Cool breaths flowed out of her delicate mouth at an even rate.

Heaven didn't seem so bad.


	3. Not Heaven?

Day 3: Dec. 27

The first thing Allen Walker felt was pain. It shot up his arm and twitched in his head. Groaning, he held his arm in front of his face. It was bandaged. Whoever said you couldn't get hurt in Heaven should go to hell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He shifted his head to the side. Pain raced up and down his body. But in the end he saw what, or rather who, was speaking. A girl. An Asian girl with long, tumbling black hair and delicate features. It was the angel from last night.

Allen had to admit, she looked insanely short sitting in the high backed tall, brass chair. It made her look shorter than she was.

"Heaven's not what I thought it would be." He managed to croak to her. The question in his voice was obvious. He wanted to know her reply.

She looked at him oddly, as if he had gone crazy.

"This isn't Heaven."


	4. Dango

Yes I'm being slow. I know, and I'm sorry for that.

The room that is being described is Riku's room. It's a big room with a high ceiling, and honey colored wood flooring. Three large bay windows on one wall and the only pieces of furniture are a brass bed and a tall brass chair.

* * *

Day 4: Dec 28

The first thing he felt when he woke up was a sharp stab in his stomach. This was followed by many more shots of pain sparking from the young boy's body. Needless to say, Allen Walker was not "fine".

Instinct had taught him long ago, when hungry find food. But this time he didn't have to look very far. He was still in that plain white room with the large windows, and the black haired girl was still sitting in the high backed brass chair. Just, this time she held a plate out to him.

Sitting on the plate were three sticks each with what seemed to be three white balls stuck on them. Allen carefully raised himself so he could take a better look at the odd things. He didn't recognize the smell that rose to meet his nose, but it was delicate, light and sweet. It was food.

He raised his hand, took a skewer and carefully bit into the round white ball.

That was the first time Allen had dango. That was the day, Allen Walker decided that dango was his favorite food.


	5. Spicy

Ahh...it's been a while hasn't it?

School has been muderous. Sleep has been severly depleted.

But otherwise, sorry for being so slow.

* * *

Day 5: Dec 29

Allen sat on the bed. He had grown accustomed to just sitting there, and watching the snow outside the windows. Another thing Allen had grown used too was the black haired girl who sat in the high backed brass chair. And the way she slept in his, rather her, bed at night. He had grown accustomed to the food she brought him.

It really wasn't like anything else he had ever eaten. Sometimes it was light and sweet. Other times the flavors were pungent and full of spice. But either way, he always liked whatever the girl cooked.

Today she brought him a bowl. The bowl was filled with steaming soup and noodles. There were two sticks and a spoon on the tray. He stared dumbly down at the "sticks". How was he going to eat anything with sticks? His hesitation must have been noticed because the girl quickly dug around her pockets, and pulled out a spoon.

Allen had become accustomed to the delicious food.

And he had grown careless.

Without even pausing to study, or smell, the food he jammed the spoon into his mouth.

-

It burned his tongue and Allen swallowed with difficulty.

This flavor would take some time to get used to.


End file.
